


Time and Truth and Hearts

by starkasmic (thestarkknight)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), capt
Genre: M/M, possible mental trauma?, villain!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkknight/pseuds/starkasmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these changes ain't changing me<br/>the cold-hearted boy I used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Truth and Hearts

Their wedding is small and beautiful. Seaside, Tony in black and white and red, Steve in uniform. Their closest friends- mostly fellow heroes- gathered on the pier to watch the two exchange vows. It’s the happiest day of Steve and Tony’s lives to date.

 

\-------

 

Tony is busy. Tony works, Tony gets promoted. Steve is married to the Director of Shield.

Steve becomes Commander. His uniform changes and never stays on long around Tony. Steve doesn’t mind.

They have weekly dates, same time every week. They make sure to keep their love strong, and it works. Everyone comments on their passion, their undying love, five, ten years into their perfect marriage.

Steve goes on a mission, comes back broken. That week’s date night is spent in a hospital. Tony holds Steve’s hand while the serum repairs his body, the bleeding in his brain.

The doctors aren’t sure what the extent of the mental damage is. They’re not sure how well the serum can repair the brain.

Tony worries about Steve forgetting him.

A week passes. Tony takes leave from work.

Another week. Steve opens his beautiful blue eyes and says Tony’s name.

Tony can’t breathe. Relief bubbles up in his throat and he sobs Steve’s name into his hand, and then into Steve’s neck.

Tony takes the next six months off. He stays at home with Steve as he heals, as his mind heals. He reminds him of the gaps in his memory, watches him rebuild muscle, makes love to him at night.

When Tony is sure Steve is healthy, healed, he goes back to work.

Steve goes from seeing Tony from the moment he wakes up to the moment he falls asleep to seeing Tony at night, when - if - he comes home, exhausted by work.

Tony starts missing date nights. He makes up for it with flowers and orgasms, but Steve misses him. He misses Tony so much it hurts.

He asks Tony why he’s so busy. Tony’s answer gives him pause. And then it gives him an idea.

Steve knows that what he plans to do is morally grey, but he needs his Tony. He can’t be without him like this.

It’s 1am and Steve’s cleaning the blood off his shield. 1:30 am and Tony’s home, three hours earlier than usual. Steve smiles, hiding his bloody rags at the bottom of his hamper before Tony comes into the bedroom.

“You’re home early,” he says, pulling Tony closer by the straps of his SHIELD uniform.

“You’re wearing your costume,” Tony responds, eyes drifting over Steve’s body.

“Making sure it still fits. You’re home early,” Steve repeats.

Tony shrugs. “Vigilantes making my job easier. I’m not complaining.” He runs his hand down Steve’s torso, eyes growing hungry. “Take me to bed, Commander.”

“Anything for you, Director.” Steve smirks. “Anything."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, written a few months ago.
> 
> Title taken from All These Things That I've Done by The Killers.


End file.
